Illinois Star Centre
Illinois Star Centre, formerly Illinois Centre Mall, was an enclosed shopping mall in Marion, Illinois. Opened in 1991, it used to feature more than 60 stores. Its anchor stores include Dillard's and Target, with Target being the busiest. Previously there was a Sears anchor store, however it was closed in April 2018. Many of the mall's tenant stores have closed, with not a single store remaining in the food court. History At the time that Illinois Centre Mall was being built, nearby Carbondale, Illinois already had a shopping mall, the University Mall. Because of its proximity, retail analysts predicted that competition between the two cities' retail sectors would "get pretty cut-throat". Edward J. DeBartolo Corporation developed the mall, whose initial anchor stores were Dillard's, Target, Phar-Mor and Sears, which relocated from University Mall. Illinois Centre Mall opened in 1991, resulting in the closure of the Sears at University Mall. University Mall sued Illinois Centre Mall's developers over the use of a state financing program to relocate the store, although the suit was later dismissed. Sears and Phar-Mor opened for business in July 1991, followed by Dillard's and the mall itself in September, and Target in October. Phar-Mor closed in 1993. It later became a Blue Cross Blue Shield Association office and then a radio-controlled car racing center in 2004. DeBartolo sold the mall to local developers in 1996. Despite attracting other businesses to the area, the mall struggled with occupancy for most of its history, although new owners boosted it to 60% occupancy by 2000. Sabre ISC acquired the mall in 2011 via purchase of delinquent tax certificates and renamed it Illinois Star Centre. In March 2015, the Southern Illinoisan reported that three of the mall's owners were imprisoned on various counts, and that leasing agents were unresponsive on inquiries about the mall, which has become increasingly vacant and lacking in maintenance. Also complicating the mall's future is the fact that the parking lot and anchor stores are owned by different companies than the mall itself. The taxes were then purchased from the county trustee by Roc Enterprises, LLC. On May 4th, 2017 the mall's ownership team declared bankruptcy after previously offering the property at auction but failing to attract a buyer. On January 4, 2018, it was announced that Sears would be closing as part of a plan to close 103 stores nationwide. The store closed in April 2018. On January 13, 2018 it was announced that Joe's Records would be closing its mall location by January 31, 2018 in order to move to a more visible location at 1301 Enterprise Way in Marion. The GameStop store was closed in April 2018. On November 16, 2018, it was reported that the Illinois Centre Mall would cease operations in the next 30 days. However, anchor stores Target and Dillard’s will remain open. Gallery Videos File:DEAD MALL. Illinois Star Center Mall. Marion IL|Mall Tour Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls in Illinois Category:Defunct malls Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1991 Category:Defunct Single-Level Malls